El Chico 2 Capitulo 3
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: cONTINUA LA HISTORIA DE BUENOS AMIGOS QUE COMBATEN EL MAL, Y SE CUIDAN ENTRE SI Y SE ENAMORAN. ( Gracias por loeer mi histria)


Llegábamos de tener a maleantes cuando entramos al refugio y creo que Pronto quería cocinar y ese guisado era mitad verde mitad negro y mi babosa Burpy chillo en forma de quejarse y dijo Kord eso vamos a comer y dijo Freddy que es e-so y dijo Kord quien quiere pizza y todo mundo estallo en gritos como diciendo si si pídela pídela y dijo Pronto dy ahora como hago con el guisado y por cierto y Trixie y dijo el ojicafe si y Trixie y dije dónde estará y luego fui al cuarto de Trixie y dije upe Trixie despiértate ya son las 10:00 a.m y dijo Trixie adolorida pasa Eli creo que estoy enferma y dije que irónico hace una semana yo estaba enfermo y ahora tú y dije voy a traer una toallita húmeda y fui y todos dijeron y Trixie y dije esta enferma fue Kord y Freddy y había llegado la pizza y Pronto la recibió y la calentó y luego agarre una toalla la remoje y fui corriendo al cuarto y por accidente me caí y escuche a Trixie diciendo que alguien le gustaba pero luego fui y dije que paso y todos los lanzadores se asustaron y dijeron wow saliste de la nada y dije Trixie toma y le puse la toalla y se sonrojo un poco y toco Pronto la puerta y dijo Kord Freddy me ayudan a arreglar el microondas y Freddy se empezó a reír y dije que fue eso y Trixie dijo Eli gracias por la toalla creo que me duele la cabeza y cerró los ojos y espere hasta que durmiera y como un tic le di un beso en la mejilla derecha y se sonrojo y me fui corriendo y me monte en mi mecha bestia y fui a la fábrica de mechas y fui para que me arreglaran una pieza que no sabe poner el Troll de las cavernas y me la arreglaron y fui a la caverna lumino porque vi al doctor blakk y los combatí y llamo a twist y los combatí y les gane y se fueron en el tren de metro babosa y fui al refugio y me quede viendo el reloj y me asuste cuando sonó la alarma y dije oigan vamos al ataque y me dijo el lanzador Freddy mejor quédate con Trixie y me quede y antes de que pasaran 5 minutos en el reloj ya habían llegado los lanzadores y fueron a la cocina para almorzar y me quede con Trixie y le agarre la mano suavemente para que no se diera cuenta y abrió los ojos y se me olvido la mano y Trixie levanto su mano derecha y dijo Eli porque me agarras la mano y dije con los ojos bien abiertos nada y dijo aja si como no y dije te duele la cabeza y dijo no y dijo antes de dormirme sentí unos labios en mi mejilla y Eli se sonrojo y desvió la mirada y dije quién sabe que pudo haber sido y Burpy malvadamente me señalo y me le quede viendo con furia y luego Trixie fue al baño a bañarse y dijo aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh esto duele y dije estas bien y me dijo no esto esta frio y dije eso es bueno para quitarte la calentura y salió después de 10 minutos y se estaba peinando su pelo tan bonito y me quede trabado viendo y Freddy me asusto haciendo de que gritara y Salí corriendo por que Trixie le gusta la privacidad (si me hubiera visto Dios guarde ) y fui al patio a practicar y dije a mis babosas que estaban en el sillón quien quiere ir a particar y luego dije que holgazanas y joules me tiro un rayo y luego y hielo tiro bloque de nieve e hizo que me cayera y fui al jardín y azote la puerta y trague saliva fuertemente hasta mis babosas escucharon y eso que estaban detrás de la puerta e hice una bandera blanca y Salí diciendo me rindo y no estaban viendo la televisión y luego fui otra vez al jardín y practique con Burpy e hice una pared de fuego y por accidente queme los zapatos de Trixie y dije ops y me fui de puntillas y luego vino Trixie medio renqueando y dijo no mis zapatos ¿Qué habrá pasado? Y dijo estas marcas de fuego solo son de una babosa y grito Burpyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y fui corriendo hacia mi mecha y me asome por la ventana y estaba Kord el troll arreglando sus zapatos y me vio y dijo Eli cuando me cure ya verás y eche una carcajada nerviosa.

Después de varios días exactamente cinco días y Trixie se curó y pase detrás de ella y me pego un golpe y dijo esa por mis zapatos y esta por abandonarme y ya era la tarde y todavía me dolía un poco y luego abrí la refri y deje un rastro de jugo y fue Pronto y se cayó y fue una escena muy graciosa y dijo este jugo arruino mi tiempo y mi trayectoria para ir al baño.

Paso un día y estaba hablando con Kord y me dijo últimamente te noto muy nervioso cuando estas a la par o mencionan a Trixie y dime estas interesado en ella y dije psssssss yo no y de por si ella y yo no seriamos buena pareja y dijo aja mira la señorita Trixie y dije a donde donde y dijo te lo dije estás enamorado y vino Freddy y Pronto y se unieron a la conversación y dijo Freddy de que hablan de que Eli le gusta Trixie y volvió a decir Freddy si es cierto recuerdo cuando lo dijo e hice una seña como diciendo párela dy la conciencia me gano y dije si me gusta y todos me fastidiaron diciendo Eli le gusta Trixie pero no le hace caso y dije yaaaaa paren y pararon y tocaron la puerta y eran las amigas de Trixi y dije Trixie tus amigas y dijo voy me estoy a listando y me dijo una amiga tú debes ser el novio de ella y me sonroje y dije no pero sientes la vibra de que lo somos y dijo de que hablas no solo porque Trixie me habla muy bien de ti de que tenías unos ojos azules muy bonitos y músculos de acero y Trixie se sorprendió al oír a su amiga decir eso y se sonrojo muy fuerte y me le quede viendo extrañado y se fue y dije tengo oportunidad con ella sii sii siii .

Pasadas las 5:00 a.m Trixie vino y se puso a investigar una caverna llamada el diamante y dijo nooooooo aquí dice que no es cierto y luego de pasar dos horas investigando se quedó profundamente dormida y con mis manos la agarre como un bebe y la puse en la cama de ella y cerré la puerta y fui a lavarme los dientes y me acosté y escuche entredormido a Trixie hablar y me levante y vi que venía para acá y me hice el dormido y me dio un beso en los labios rápido y trate de no sonrojarme y salió corriendo y eche un grito de victoria diciendo siiiiiiii y Trixie está detrás de la puerta y se fue y al día siguiente había que planear la fiesta de Trixie hoy fin.


End file.
